The Magical world of History
by Howarand
Summary: When those four magical World collied to fight the evil within. Voldemort returned, Harry potter and his friends an the run, when they meet, Merlin and prince Author. While John Six Sam and the other was running away from the Mogadorians, from chasing them. Then run into Percy Jackson in his friends. They help each other defeating the monster and the Mogadorians. They meet


"HARRY RUN", Hermione shouted.

'You can't Hide from me Harry", Voldemort Spit out. "Would you like me to kill your filthy mud-blood friend, like I kill your mother". "Would you let your mud-blood die for you

Harry". "I will let her go if you face me Potter, hiss Voldemort.

"NOO Harry don't, leave" Hermione Scream, 'Harry go; go help the others yelled Hermione losing her breath from Voldemort arm around her.

"Quiet YOU FILTHY MUD-BLOOD' Voldemort Hiss pointing his wand at her. "Do you wants to die, you sure get your wish'. Adava ka- "NOO" scream Harry, Expecto patronam,"

Harry yelled.

Harry hit Voldemort in his arm making him weak for little bit.

"RUN MIONE", Harry yelled.

"Lets go Mione" Harry took her hand taking of to help his other friend.

"Ha-ha It's hurt" Hermione Cried. "I can't walk, "Leave me Harry," Hermione yelled I'll slow you down, Go help the others".

"No Mione I will carry you, you need help' said Harry.

"GO HARRY, Hermione Cried If you don't leave me you will get killed". "I will not leave you to die Mione," screams Harry at her best female friend.

"If it wasn't for me you would be safe right now," screams Harry, nobody would get hurt if it wasn't for me.

"No Harry you wrong Voldemort would hurt us anyway don't blame yourself," said, Hermione.

"I'll pick you up Mione, either you want me to or not. Okay said Hermione finally give up, when Harry would not "Listen to her.

"Okay." and Harry Be safe and she fell unconscious.

Number four John Pov.

I could not believe Number Five betrayed Us Like that, he had Killed Number 8. This was the saddest day; mostly for Mariana she is Number Seven.

I heard the other's say they was in love with each other, what kind of Person I am Not even know, what going on with My friend.

What are you thinking about? 'You seem Sad Sarah ask "Nothing," I lied.

She gives the look I know you lying to her. Sometimes I hate how she could read me like a paper.

"Okay I said, I keep thinking about Number eight. I am sorry John," said Sarah It been a strange day for all of us.

She gives me a hug, and a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey no PDA,"

Nine yell at us, jokingly.

So Nine are you interested in anybody. I ask making him blush.

Um nope Nine answer.

"Come on Nine, are you scared of girls." Tease Sarah

"No." Nine yelled,

"Then tell us." I join in.

"I know what you guys doing, Nine say. "

What I ask. " "You are trying to manipulate me to tell you aren't you?' I ask.

"Guys, guys Sam called out screaming, "Ella is in trouble, they took her," he said running his finger through his hair out of his breath. What coming Six voice, who she ask. They

Mogadorians said Sam." the lead leader.

"It's not good says Six, She might turn against us with a pace of paper.

"What I ask, how. 'H mm I need everybody to be here for this.

"Sammy could you go get Mariana Please," Six ask. "Okay said Sam gives her an annoyed look for calling him Sammy before storming off.

"Mariana Sam call. W-what," she answers tears coming down off her face."

"Six need to talk to all of us about something important," replied Sam.

"Okay,' say Mariana hurrying to get to Six to hear the news.

"Mariana, they took Ella," respond Six.

"What she screams getting more angry, is it Number Five that turn her in she ask, wanting to kick his ass.

"We don't know said Six, but she was taking from the leader of the Mogadorians.

How is she might turn against us?', I ask.

"She might what?" Mariana yelled, we have two traitors now, is it going to get any better."

"Um answer Six, she might and she might not."

"Why would she turn against us?' question Sarah" confuse what they talking about.

"The Leader of the Mogadorians it's her Grandfather" said Six, seeing the shock in each of their faces. "What" cried Nine?

"WE NEED TO LEAVE" yelled Six, "THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT."

 **So Did you like it. Next chapter Merlin and Percy Jackson will be in it.**

 **I try to make this book really exciting for ya.**


End file.
